tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Twins Guide
The following is a guide for using Twins. For information about the turret itself, see Twins. Overview Twins is a short to mid-range turret. It has two barrels that shoots alternating shots of glowing plasma orbs at a rate of 4 orbs per second. Statistics In the early days of Tanki, the impact force for Twins was extremely high, knocking over even medium-heavy hulls. Developers realized the situation, and went on to significantly drop the impact force. In compensation of the decreased impact force, it damage-output per shot increased. General Game-play A significant part of using Twins is the user's choice of hull. * On many occasions, players will see that using heavy hulls such as Titan and Mammoth with combination of supplies can prove very effective close quarters. * It can still prove quite powerful even in no-supply matches and there are plenty of skilled players that can shift the tide of a game one way or another. * Twins has an endless supply of ammunition, and it can be used in a wide range of playing styles - offense, defense, defense, etc. as long as the right hull is chosen. ** Usually Combined with Mammoth for defense ** Commonly teamed up with Hunter as an all-round player; able to switch to different areas of the game. * However, in mid-range on larger, open maps, its limited firing-range and slow projectile-speed will be its downfall against turrets such Railgun or Shaft. Attacking Tips * Driving and plunging into the fight is not the best way to use the gun. When rushing in the enemy base, there will usually be a lot of players there. When using Twins, you will only be dealing low damage to many foes, instead concentrating high damage to a single player. ** It would be wiser to concentrate most fire power on one enemy at a time ** Immediately start attacking next target * Contrary to the popular idea of Twins being equipped with heavy hulls, it can be made effective with light hulls such Hornet and Wasp. ** If users are experienced in aiming, then combined with the high speed, cumulative damage output, and impact force, then it can be very deadly (and even annoying for the enemy) in the battlefield. ** Light hull users can also get themselves out of rocks and hard places by using their impact force while driving away. * Playing as a "lone-wolf" can be great, but a truly effective way to dominate the field would to play with a partner. ** A deadly duo of a Twins-user and Firebird-user would be very hard to match. All targets from close and mid-range could be dealt with. ** The greatest advantage - there is no protection against both Firebird and Twins. Usefulness in Parkour * Parkour has always been a fan-favorite side-activity in Tanki Online * Twins can really help lift light hulls because the constant firing from the turret barrel. ** Not very useful to lift the tank upwards by itself - more useful by having a partner fire the twins on the light hull so it travels upwards. Guide Against Twins Don't you all hate it when you are about to capture that flag and clutch the game for your team when all of a sudden you see a Wasp and Twins combo sitting on your flag. You think oh how cute, he thinks he can stop me. You fire your Railgun at him but you miss and that's when all hell breaks loose. He starts firing relentlessly at you and you cant get a hit on him as he keeps knocking your aim off and then you are dead. He returns the flag and proceeds to capture your flag and wins the game. Well, this guide will teach you how to stop that and many other situations regarding twins from happening. There will also be some tips and tricks to help in your endeavor against other Twins users. * Using Legacy or SDT module protection: ** The legacy protection module Urban-LGC will be an incredible asset for protection against Twins, having in having nearly 50% Twins resistance. Note: This module is not available in the market to buy. ** The Ursa T-A, T-D, T-E, T-F are great for Twins resistance. *** It's protection can be increased from an M0-ranked 10% protection all the way up to a maximized, micro-upgraded, M3-ranked 50% protection against Twins (as well as other turrets). ** The Lion T-B, T-D, and T-F are all great combating Twins, as well as plenty of other turret. *** It's protection can be increased from an M0-ranked 10% protection all the way up to a maximized, micro-upgraded, M3-ranked 50% protection against Twins (as well as other turrets). * If using a light hull, avoid getting up close and personal with Twins users. It's practically suicide: ** To survive the encounter, a considerable amount of distance between you and your double-barreled foe would be needed. ** As long as there is a fairly good amount of distance, then it won't be able to do much damage. Thus, if a player is using long-range turrets such as Shaft & Railgun, or even Smoky & Vulcan, they can effectively take out the Twins user. * Useful information to know - bullets from twins don't immediately impact. They drift through the air in quite a slow speed. ** This major flaw can be easily exploited against. ** Using lights hulls, it definitely possible to dodge many bullets from even moderately close ranges. Hulls: * Here listed are the hulls and how you can use them to your advantage against any Twins user no matter how experienced you are. Wasp: Hornet: Hunter: Viking: Dictator: Titan: Mammoth: Turrets: Here are the turrets listed and how to exploit the weaknesses of any Twins user. Smoky: Freeze: Firebird: Railgun: Isida: Twins: Thunder: Hammer: Ricochet: Shaft: Tips and tricks from other Players Wiki-user and Penguin-Pal says: *"Avoid distant enemies armed with long-range turrets, if possible. Twins has the highest damage-per-minute of all turrets, but its shots fade away over a relatively short distance, which makes Twins as effective as a Freeze against a distant Shaft. Therefore, over long distances, enemies with long-range turrets have the upper hand. However, if there is sufficient cover and you have a light or medium hull, you can close the distance safely and wreak havoc once you are in your effective range. *''The high damage rate of Twins makes it good for protecting the flag in CTF and defending or conquering the point in CP.'' *''When you start the game, Twins is a good choice if you want to achieve a high ratio of kills/deaths. After some practice, it becomes easy not to miss, and to deal high damage to targets.'' *''Some of Twins's characters are shared by other turrets. For instance, Firebird and Smoky both deal a high damage as well, yet on different ranges. If you are using Twins yet are losing, try switching to one of those turrets based on the size of the maps and its objects, and see if you can get better results.'' *''The high rate of fire and good knockback power of Twins allows you to destroy targets with minimal damage in exchange. For instance, if you are on a slope, and an enemy from a higher, flat surface tries to drive into the slope and hit you, start shooting; this will lift the front of their hull, making it impossible for them to aim at you.'' *''Another good use of the knockback is the "dancing" strategy. When aiming at a very close enemy, drive forwards next to their tank and aim at the opposite side, towards the edge of their hull, in order to knock-off their aim. When they try to rotate their turret in order to hit you, change direction and drive forwards, and again, aim to the opposite side of their hull. This will make most of the opponent's shots to miss you, and will allow you to take down heavy targets, even if you have a weaker armor.'' *''Even though Twins can reload really fast, you shouldn't always hold the space bar constantly. Whenever you shoot, enemy tanks are alerted of your presence and start to retreat and get away from your effective range. However, if you hold your fire and sneak up close on an unsuspecting enemy that's not looking at you, you can then trap the enemy tank in your range and kill them with ease." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wikia-user Nine4t4 says: "''The twins work best on maps with cover. While you can't fight a shaft or rail gun from a distance, the lack of cool down/re-load means that you're going pummel one if you get close. The key is to stay on your target until it's dead. '' ''If the target is a wasp or hornet with a shaft or rail gun: Full frontal attack, they'll flip or be pitched upward. It doesn't hit as hard as other weapons, but with strategy you can make the top of the score sheets" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wikia-user Skeletron guy says: "Twins is used to deal continuous damage and knock back and don't shoot a moving target far away" Trivia * Twins has a high impact that can knock off other turrets aim. * Twins is a very annoying turret to deal with as it has an incredibly high fire-rate that can continuously fire. Category:The guide for tanki Category:Turrets Category:Garage